The present invention relates to a printed circuit board with through-holes. In the manufacture of conventional printed circuit boards with through-holes, after the through-holes are bored in the required positions, it is normal practice to pack conductive paste into the through-holes using a silk-screen printing method. In such cases, it is difficult for screen printing to spread conductive paste uniformly among all the through-holes on the printed circuit board or even in one of them, and the problem of incomplete packing thus arises. Unfortunately, no effective means exists to test the electrical properties of the packed conductive paste. Such a testing method would thus be desirable for printed circuit boards.